


Guardian

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: You've noticed Simeon acting strange ever since you came to the Devildom.
Relationships: Simeon/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309





	Guardian

You followed Lucifer down the halls of the academy, nodding along as you made mental notes of the locations he was pointing out. He’d mentioned introducing you to the other exchange student, both the other human student, as well as the two angels. You assumed that was where you were headed next; the group of three not wearing the official uniform standing out in the hallway, the demons coming and going giving them a wide berth.

“-mon, Luke, Simeon” mentally berating yourself for wandering attention and missing that first name, you stopped next to Lucifer while he kept talking. “I’d like you to meet our other human member of the exchange program.”

When your name was said by one of the men before even Lucifer had a chance, the dark-haired demon raised an eyebrow in surprise. The other man just smiled and shrugged. “Sorry, Diavolo mentioned them when I talked to him the other day.” It was almost uncomfortable, how intensely he was looking you over, but when the smallest member of their group elbowed him, he blushed and laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m Simeon- one of the exchange students from the Celestial Realm. Luke here.” he dropped a hand to the blonde’s shoulder. “Is the other angelic student.”

The third man was looking between everyone speculatively but held his hand out. “Solomon. It’s nice not to be the only human around here now.” You tentatively took it, giving your name again before Lucifer led you away again. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Luke asking Simeon something, the other man not listening, his eyes still focused on you with a soft smile until you turned a corner and lost sight of them.

At lunch a few days later, you were telling Beel and Mammon a story about some nonsense you and your friends in the human world had gotten up to, that ended with fewer injuries than it by all rights should have. Laughing with the two demons as you finished the story you added off-hand “I guess I’m just lucky my guardian angel was looking out for me.” The words are barely out of your mouth before you hear someone choking at a table nearby. You turn around to see Simeon bent over, Luke beating on his back in concern and Solomon glancing your way with that same speculative look.

As the weeks progressed, you spent more time with the three from the Purgatory dorm, working on a group project with Solomon about the human world. You swore you were going to gain an easy five pounds off the number of cookies Luke had plied you with, not that you were complaining when the shorter angel greeted you with a new flavor every time you arrived. And you could even admit that maybe Solomon wasn’t as off-putting as you’d originally thought. But you just couldn’t shake the feeling that Simeon didn’t want you around. He was nothing but polite, but as Luke warmed up to you, it seemed like there always remained a distance between you and Simeon. You’d tried to ask Luke about it but he didn’t know what you were talking about.

“Sure, Simeon likes you! He was the one who suggested you and Solomon meet here to work on your project.” Luke leaned over the back of the couch and patted your shoulder. You just shrugged and forced a smile, gathering up your things and the small package of cookies Luke sent you home with for the demon brothers each time you left. 

As you started for the door, Solomon came back from his room. “I had something come up, I won’t be able to walk you home for an hour or two if you want to stay here until I finish” 

Shaking your head, you kept moving towards the front door. “Nah, I’ll be alright. I have some other homework I’ve got to get done. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” You waved once more over your head as you slipped out the door, Purgatory hall was on the opposite side of campus from the House of Lamentation, so you started hoofing it, keeping your head down as you moved through the streets between buildings. You’d been making good time when you felt one of the straps on your bag give way. Muttering to yourself, you stepped out of the flow of traffic, swinging the bag around to fix it, eyes widening when you see the strap was cut.

An arm snaked around your waist, pulling you into the alley before you even had time to react, another arm over your throat as your back hit the brick wall with a soft thud. “Finally got a chance to get a hold of the tasty human.” A voice whispered, a long tongue sweeping up your cheek as you grimaced and tried to push them off. “Always with someone, not so protected tonight are ya? Did you sneak out of your keeper’s sight?” Putrid breath ghosted over your face, a hand started tugging at your clothes. “Their loss; should have eaten you while they had their chance. I won’t waste time acting like you are anything but food.”

You tried to scream around the suffocating pressure on your throat, pushing with desperation borne of fear, but they just pulled you forward by the front of your shirt, smacking you back against the wall quickly, your head bouncing off the bricks hard enough to make the edges of your vision dim. “Heh, that’s all it took to settle you down?” They tugged once and you felt your shirt tear down the front. You gathered yourself to try one more time to buck them off, earning you another painful head crack against the bricks, your eyes clenching against the pain and dizziness. Blinding white light flashed across your closed lids, followed by a scream from the demon pinning you to the wall. You slumped at the sudden absence of their arm holding you to the wall, scrapping your arms and back against the brick before you had a chance to balance yourself.

“Ah!” A familiar voice called out as your knees buckled as the adrenaline faded out of your system. Another pair of arms wrapped around you which you feebly tried to fight off. A soft shushing sound came from behind you and you felt them cradle you against their chest. Gentle fingers pressed softly against the sore spot on the back of your head, tsking at the dampness of blood on their fingers. Warmth began spreading from the area, and in its wake, the pain and ill-feeling receded until you could crack your eyes open to see Simeon looking down at you, worry creasing his brow.

“S-Simeon? Did you follow me?” You blinked a few times to clear the last of the fuzziness away, clutching at his cloak when he stood with you in his arms, making his way back the direction you had come from.

“Not…not exactly. You’d been gone a while by the time I saw Solomon, he said you’d gone home without someone with you.” You bit your lip and looked down. 

“Well, he was busy…and…”

“Luke told me. You think I don’t like you.” The angel shook his head. “You should know better; we love all our charges. That’s part of the whole deal.” He turned the corner, the door to Purgatory hall already open, Luke standing in the square of light worriedly.

“Are they okay Simeon?”

“They will be. Lesser demon thought they’d be a good midnight snack. Didn’t turn out the way they wanted it to.” He carried you the rest of the way to a guest room, setting you down gently on the bed and propping you up with some pillows before sitting down next to you. Luke handed you a blanket to cover your bared chest with, refusing to look at you in your half-dressed state.

Simeon looked at Luke for a moment, an unspoken conversation in the looks the two angels gave each other, leaving you a confused bystander. A short nod and a scowl from Luke was met with a sad smile and soft nod from Simeon. Finally Luke rolled his eyes. “I won’t stop you, but you know Michael won’t like it; it goes against every rule we have.” He turned on his heel and left the room, a short. “I guess I’ll call Lucifer and tell him what happened and that they’re spending the night here. I don’t want those demons pounding on our door.”

The click of the door was loud in the growing silence. “Thank…thank you for helping me, Simeon. I know we don’t know each other well, but, maybe we could? Luke says it’s not that you don’t like me, but you seem to stay as far away as you can. Could we start over?” You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment as his shoulders shake with soft laughter. Before you can confront him about it, he looks straight at you, his earnest gaze seeming to look into your soul.

“You might not know me well, but I’m probably the only one who knows you as well as you do.” He reached over, pulling your hand to him, flipping it and tracing the almost unseeable scar across the length of your palm. “Six years old; bike wreck, you tried to used a ramp to jump the creek and ended up in it, a broken bottle cut your hand open. Ten…no, twelve stitches.” You looked up at him, mouth slightly open in surprise.

He ran a hand over your shoulder, tracing over your collarbone. “Broken in third grade, you were trying to do a backbend and your shoulder collapsed when the spotter took their hands away. You had your tonsils out a week later, the surgeons had to be careful not to move you during surgery and rebreak the bone.” He looked away, tapping his chin. “Your first kiss was at fifteen, that boy you thought you couldn’t live without. I’m not going to recite how that turned out.” 

You looked at him, the memory of the cafeteria weeks ago resurfacing. “Simeon…have you been my guardian angel all this time?”

He smiled brightly as he turned back to you, clapping his hands once. “I knew you’d figure it out with those clues. You’ve grown into such an intelligent person; I’ve been almost as proud as your parents!” He sobered. “That’s why I was able to get to you in time tonight. We can’t teleport per se, but if one of our charges needs us, we can be there immediately.” He flushed and looked heartbroken. “I almost didn’t recognize the call in time though. I’ve spent so much time lately keeping it blocked off.”

“Why didn’t you tell me though? You knew who I was the minute Lucifer introduced us. I’d have loved knowing I got to meet my guardian angel.”

“Because it’s forbidden. We’re never supposed to show ourselves to our charges until it’s time to take them to the Celestial Realm when they die.” He scratched at the back of his head. “And we aren’t supposed to pick favorites or fall in actual love with our charges. I’ve kept that a secret for so long; watching the person you’ve become, I think this is what humans mean when they say they love someone.”

“How long?” You reached out, placing your hand over his. “How long have you been falling in love with me?”

The dark-haired angel looked at the ceiling, humming in thought. “Years by now. It happened slowly over time, I couldn’t pinpoint exactly when. But, it’s part of why I took this spot in the exchange program. They gave your guardianship to another angel while I was gone. I was hoping I could use the time to get myself straightened out.” He laughed. “And then imagine my surprise when the other human student is the very human I came here to get out of my head. Seeing you look at me;  _ see _ me for the first time ever…” He beamed at you, a hand raising to cup your cheek, pulling you close.

“I want the chance to see if you can feel the same for me.” He leaned forward, brushing his lips gently over yours before you met him halfway, humming into the kiss. He refused to say it out loud, but if you loved him the way he loved you…maybe falling was worth it.


End file.
